


Oh Boy! What are they up to now?

by Cellis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Confused Steve Rogers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Long past time to pop a cherry!, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Canon Compliant, Not What It Looks Like, Thor and Tony put a plan in action, Virginal Steve Rogers??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellis/pseuds/Cellis
Summary: Steve is bewildered by a sudden change in Thor and Tony's behaviour.  He knows he's somehow at the centre of it but the centre of what exactly is what he needs to discover? Maybe Loki knows something!!





	Oh Boy! What are they up to now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizphills500](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/gifts).

> This is a silly little one shot, a birthday present for Lizphills500. Happy birthday Liz, hope you enjoy.
> 
> Please excuse any spelling mistakes or grammar. Comments and kudos are always welcome.

What are they up to now!!

It is early morning as Steve steps out of the elevator after his morning run. Normally at this hour no one is yet moving around on the Avengers floor save for Loki, who generally can be found with a book in his hand and a hot beverage by his side as he sits in his favourite seat by the floor to ceiling windows. Steve has often wondered if Loki sleeps at all and if so for how long as he has never seen him asleep.

This morning Steve is surprised to be greeted by a smiling Thor who looks like he’s been waiting for him to return if the bottle of chilled water in his hand is anything to go by.

“Good morning Steven. I trust you had a pleasant run.” Thor greets as he hands over the waiting bottle of water. A broad welcoming warm smile lights up the Thunder god's face. Steve thinks he can understand why so many fall for Thor when he looks at them like that.

“Mornin’ Thor! Yeah, it was good. Nothin’ out of the ordinary. D’you need me for somethin’?” Steve asks as he happily takes the water and drinks half of it in one mouthful. 

His question gets a strange look in response but then Thor smiles again. It's not often that Steve cuts his words when he speaks but sometimes his Brooklyn origin is more prominent. Thor smiles when he hears it. This way of speaking is not something he is accustomed to on Asgard nor had he ever heard Jane do so. In fact it was Loki who first brought it to his attention when he had called it cute.

“Why do you ask?” Thor queries. 

“You’re not normally waiting for me when I come back from a run.” 

Thor looks down for a second as if trying to find the right words. “Ah! I may have…. “ Then in a more confident tone he adds, ”I was awake and being aware that you normally run at this time I thought it would be a pleasant gesture to greet you with some refreshing cool water on your return.”

Not sure what to make of the emotions which raced across Thor’s face as he spoke, Steve shrugs. No doubt his team mate will tell him eventually what’s going on. 

“Okay! Thanks for the water and the gesture.” Steve says as he heads off to his room to shower. He misses the slight scowl on his teammate’s face as he walks away.

Before he manages to get to his room Steve meets Tony. “Oh, you’re back already? I didn’t think you’d be back for another few minutes. My bad! Shorter run this morning or didn't like the cold?”

Now Steve is getting curious “Morning Tony. No, my run was the same length as usual! You up early or haven’t made it to bed yet?”

Tony smiles but there is something behind the smile. “You know me, I can go all night!”

“Okay!” Steve mutters for the second time in as many minutes. `Did he really see Tony raise his eyebrows suggestively?`

Tony seems to want to linger but Steve is anxious to get out of his sweaty clothes and have a nice relaxing shower so he politely side steps Tony and reaches for the door handle to his room. “Sorry to rush off but I’m kinda ripe and in need of a shower.” To emphasize his point Steve raises his arm slightly and scrunches up his nose as he sniffs.

Tony’s grin widens. “Just call if you need someone to wash your back!”

Not sure how to react to that Steve says the first thing that comes to mind. “I’ll remember that if I’m ever in need.”

That seems to please Tony and he beams at Steve as the door opens. Steve steps in quickly and closes the door behind him. He turns the lock just in case; it’s not something he normally does but this morning he thinks it might be for the best.

Behind him he hears movement and turns to see the top sheet move revealing long fingers which stretch towards the headboard and then the ceiling as they flex from under their cover.

The sheet outlines the toned muscled body now in residence in Steve’s bed but keeps its identity hidden. Steve instantly recognises those fingers and silhouette and his whole face brightens as he smiles at the sight. 

“You robbin' the warm spot in my bed again?” he asks, not even trying to keep the fondness from his voice.

“Well it was going to waste as you had abandoned the comfort of your bed for a run outside in the cold!” A smooth voice replies from under the sheet. “It was a shame to let it go to waste but feel free to reclaim it now that you’re back.”

“I might just do that! You think you can keep it warm until after my shower or will I need a shower again later if I reclaim it now?”

“Hmmm? That depends on whether you simply glow right now or smell like an over ripe banana.”

Steve takes a deliberate and obvious whiff of himself. Despite telling Tony he was in need of a shower as he smelt ripe he hasn’t worked up much of a sweat as this morning was cooler than of late. 

“I think I’ll let you decide that for yourself!” With that Steve kicks off his running shoes and socks, whips off his shirt and abandons sweatpants and boxers on the way to his bed. The corner of the sheet lifts as he reaches it so he can lean in to place a kiss on the smiling lips now visible beneath the raised cover. 

The kiss continues until both need to break for a breath. “Well, shower first or just climb in?”

Without saying anything further a hand reaches up, puts pressure on the back of the blonde head and pulls him closer. 

“Later, I guess!” Steve whispers against the smiling lips. He willing retakes his place in the bed as the sheet now encapsulates two bodies beneath its cover.

******* 

An hour later Steve walks, with a light spring in his step, into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Nothing is going to dampen his good mood today. His blonde hair is still damp after his shower and wearing a grey henley, which perfectly shows off his toned muscled chest and arms, and faded blue jeans he looks the epitome of the golden haired boy next door ideal.

Thor, Tony and Clint are already there. The smell of freshly brewed coffee fills the air and Steve inhales deeply. Before he can grab a mug for himself, Thor rises and hands him one. 

“Thanks Thor.” Steve says as he moves with his coffee in hand to the cabinets to see what cereal he wants this morning.

“Bacon and eggs, Cap?” Tony asks from his seat. While it seems like he’s offering to make them, Tony never cooks.

“No, not this morning! I feel like cereal.”

Thor frowns at Tony behind Steve’s back and receives a shrug in reply. 

Natasha and Loki stroll in as every cereal in the cabinet is taken out while Steve decides what he wants. She smiles as she lays a hand on Steve’s arm. “Having a hard time deciding there Rogers?”

Her eyes are bright and inquisitive as Steve looks at her and smiles in return. “Felt like something different this morning, just not sure what.”

Loki steps to his side. “Allow me!”

Steve gives a slight nod and then moves to take a seat at the table, taking his coffee with him. “Sure, surprise me.”

A warm genuine smile which reaches Loki's eyes is hidden by his hair as he deliberately lowers his head causing the hair to fall forward. 

“I can make waffles if you wish.” Thor offers. Tony raises his eyebrows in question at Thor who simply ignores the look.

A small shake of his head from Steve lets Thor know that is not necessary. “Thanks for the offer Thor but no. I’m looking forward to seeing what Loki surprises me with.”

Clint smirks. “Are you offering breakfast to everyone Loki or just Cap?”

Loki turns from where he is taking out bowls. “I had presumed as you have been here for some time judging by how low the coffee pot is that you had already eaten. As it appears I am mistaken then please tell me how many are for breakfast and I will accommodate all.”

Before Clint or any of the others can take Loki up on his offer, Steve answers. “Only me, you and Nat, Loki; the others should have helped themselves rather than waiting to be served!” The slight chastisement in the comment stops anyone from arguing.

Thor and Tony exchange a disappointed look while Clint laughs. Natasha happily takes a seat alongside Steve and robs his coffee. Before Steve can complain, another mug of fresh coffee appears in his hands. He thanks Loki with a small smile and gets a wink in reply..

The combination of cereals as prepared by Loki is surprisingly tasty, with the quantities just right. Steve and Natasha are both impressed and they take great pleasure telling the others about the treat they are missing. 

While Loki dramatically accepts their thanks and praises it is the little proud smile on his face as he eats his own breakfast that tells how much the praise really means to him. Steve finishes, places a hand on Loki’s shoulder and squeezes slightly. “Thanks again. That was delicious.”

“It was my pleasure, Captain.”

An unimpressed eyebrow is raised at the god. “Steve.” Loki corrects. He is treated to a warm smile which makes the blue eyes sparkle in response.

*******

Everyone meanders towards the dining area around lunchtime. Lunch, like breakfast, has no set time and people eat as and when they like. Steve always tries to stick to a regular eating pattern as he finds his increased metabolism burns calories quicker than others. He’s surprised for the second time that day to find both Thor and Tony there when he arrives. 

Tony is busy preparing a salad. The blonde stands in the doorway staring at the sight. “Jarvis, capture this on video please and store it under the filename “Once in a blue moon!””

“Of course Captain. Would you like it saved to your personal server or the mainframe?”

“Both but restrict it so that it cannot be deleted or amended other than on my personal command.”

“Done as requested, Captain!”

“Thanks Jarvis.”

“Ha, ha!! You trying out for a spot on Saturday Night Live? Mr. Comedian!” Tony asks, not bothering to look at the super soldier.

Steve now leans against the door jamb with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. “Nope; just capturing the sight for prosperity. Never know when it’ll happen again!”

Tony sticks his tongue out at the blonde. “For that I should deny you a chance to sample my wares!”

Loki appears beside Steve who coughs at the obvious innuendo. “I don’t know how prudent it would be to sample Stark’s wares but the salad should be safe enough.”

Steve laughs as Tony glares at the god. Pointing the knife he was using to slice tomatoes at Loki, he declares. “No salad for you Reindeer Games.”

The god of Mischief shrugs as Steve leans closer and stage whispers, “You can always share mine!”

Thor turns from where he was working with an array of cold meats and vegetables all lain out on a serving platter and heads for the table. Tony grabs some fresh breads and takes them with the salad to the table too. If Steve didn’t know better he’d say they jostled each other for position in their efforts to lay the food down. A quick glance in Loki's direction shows that he saw the action too.

Both Tony and Thor turn and gesture for Steve to take a seat. Loki laughs before he places a jug of freshly squeezed juice and a glass in front of Steve. Steve happily accepts the offered juice with thanks and a smile. "Just what I need."

Moments later Loki returns with iced water and more glasses. Steve gratefully drinks the chilled juice before switching to water to accompany the sandwich he’s making. Loki throws a smug look at both Thor and Tony as he takes a seat across from Steve. Neither are impressed.

Looking from Thor to Tony, Steve wonders what is going on. Whatever it is he feels he is at the centre of it. He decides he will ask Loki later if he hasn’t figured it out on his own. 

Sam, Steve, Loki and Natasha decide to go to the cinema that evening and grab something to eat at a diner afterwards so Steve doesn’t give Tony or Thor much mind for the rest of the day. 

******* 

The next morning, Thor waits again, bottle of chilled water in hand, for Steve’s return from his run. Like the previous day Steve thanks him for the water and heads for his shower. Other than warmly greeting Steve and enquiring how he run went Thor has not given Steve any inkling about this new pattern of behaviour. 

Steve is disappointed to see an empty bed this morning. He likes his warm spot being robbed. His disappointment doesn't last long when he is joined by the heat thief in the shower.

Later, when the Captain leaves his room Tony is loitering outside in the corridor. The genius tries to act casual as if it is simple coincidence but Steve knows better. 

“Heading for breakfast, Cap?”

“That’s the plan.”

“Mind if I join you?”

“Tony, it’s your tower. You can eat where you want but sure, I don’t mind.”

Steve casts Tony a quizzical look as they head to get breakfast together. As they move through the door Tony steps closer to Steve and places a hand on his arm. “Take a seat and I’ll bring you coffee.”

“No need.” Thor says. “That mug is fresh and I will have waffles ready momentarily. Steven, if you’d like to take a seat these are just ready.”

Steve catches the dirty look Tony gives Thor but the blonde god just smirks and shrugs his shoulders. A large plate of hot waffles is placed in front of Steve. Thor then hands him the butter, syrup, freshly whipped cream and a selection of fresh fruits; all Steve's favourites. 

It doesn't take long before Loki, Natasha and Sam all grab plates and rob from Steve’s stack much to Thor’s annoyance and Steve’s amusement. They know Thor will make enough for everyone. As if they had it practised they all chorus a thank you to Thor. He glares at them like they were all unruly children. 

******** 

Over the course of the following week, Steve is greeted every morning by either Thor or Tony when he comes back from his run. At mealtimes they dance attention on him until he has food in front of him and eating heartily. He doesn't have to get his own drinks or food all week despite his best efforts. One or both of them seem to materialise out of nowhere with food or drink.

After the second day Steve speaks to Loki who initially laughs at the Captain's predicament but then surmises what may be going on and together they devise a plan of their own. 

Each time either Thor or Tony do something nice for Steve he politely thanks them but if Loki does even the smallest gesture for his benefit Steve gives him a broad smile. In addition if they are physically close enough the smile is followed up with a little touch. Steve smiles when Loki enters the room and deliberately watches him leave when he goes. His eyes intentionally linger on Loki when others are present and he laughs out loud at even the smallest of jokes if it comes from Loki.

At the end of the week Thor and Tony have had enough of Loki. 

“We need to have words!” Thor declares as he drags Loki from the common area out onto the balcony. “Brother, what are you doing?” he demands when they reach the railing.

Looking shocked, Loki glares. “Thor, have you taken leave of your senses? Unhand me this instant!”

There is no mistaking the murderous look in Loki’s eyes so Thor drops his hand and releases his brother. He's seen that look too many times over the years not to heed its warning.

“Loki, you must stop what you are doing!”

Stepping away from his brother, Loki turns and sneers. “I must stop what I am doing? That is rich!! What about what you are doing, Brother dearest?”

It is now Thor’s turn to glare. “What do you mean?”

Loki laughs. “Oh don’t play coy with me, Brother. I know the game you and Stark are playing. Do you think me blind? Do you think the Captain is blind?”

Thor looks abashed. While he knew his actions were not subtle he did not believe the truth behind his actions was obvious. “Loki, I am not playing a game with the Captain.”

“Perhaps not but you do admit the Captain is unwittingly encapsulated within your game!”

Thor drops his eyes. Loki has always been able to tell when Thor is lying or only revealing half-truths. 

“Come now Brother, you know you cannot hide from me. Long have you tried and long have you failed.” The Trickster states.

The others have followed the brothers to the door of the balcony. Steve was concerned for Loki’s safety even though he knows Loki can take care of himself but he isn’t sure Loki can survive a fall from the balcony at that height.

Tony tries to slip back inside when Loki challenged Thor but a hand from Steve on his shoulder stops him. “Going somewhere Tony?” 

“Hi, no! Thought the Asgardians might want some privacy!” Tony says clearly uncomfortable now under the Captain's gaze. All week he has been flirtatious each time they had looked at each other but now he wants to escape to his lab.

Loki spins and smiles at Tony. It's dangerous and laced with undertones. “Oh no, please do not rush off on my account. In fact I think you should step forward and join your co-conspirator or is it rival in this matter?”

A cautious almost guilty look passes between Thor and Tony. 

“So Loki is right! There is something going on between you two and it somehow involves me!" Steve announces as he moves to stand next to Loki. "Time to spill the beans, boys!”

Sam, Natasha and Clint block the exit from the balcony in case Tony tries to escape again. Thor refuses to meet Cap’s eyes as Tony deliberately looks out over the city. 

“If you are unwilling to come clean, shall I offer an explanation?” Loki gleefully requests.

When neither Tony nor Thor speak up, Loki assumes centre stage. 

“A little over a week ago my brother and Stark got drunk together. Nothing unusual there, I hear you say! During the course of this eventful night Captain Rogers’ sex life or lack thereof arose as a topic for consideration. Both being orgasmic whores themselves with questionable sexual appetites, another warm body the only consideration, they decide they are best placed to assist the Captain; they consider “the Captain’s continuing virginity to be a serious misstep with the world”. As they are prone to do, they made it into a competition!” 

Both men cringe as they recognise the phrase Thor had used. Either Jarvis ratted them out or Loki had overheard the conversation. either way it was not good.

Ordinarily Steve would be extremely annoyed but none of this is news to him as Loki has told him all.

Loki is getting too much enjoyment out of their discomfort. "Without consulting the Captain or even verifying their facts, they decide to actively set out to change this misstep. So for the past week they have tried to woo our good Captain; no doubt believing that the quickest way to a man’s heart is through his stomach and knowing that directly offering to take him to bed would never work.”

Thor grumbles under his breath. “Given time it may have worked but your interference hasn’t helped, Brother!”

Loki and Steve laugh as only they can hear the complaint. Tony turns, now more emboldened. 

“It’s a noble cause.” He says as he quotes Thor then continues. “No one should reach the age Capsicle is and not have their cherry already popped!”

Steve can’t believe Tony just said that. “And what? You were intending to be the person who did that?”

“You’re not uneasy on the eyes and, apart from the suit which you wore in the battle of New York, ah Mr. Rogers, I almost forgot that suit did nothing for your ass, you have a good body, so yeah! Go me or Thor, whichever!”

“No one asked you to look Tony!” Steve frowns.

“Well stop wearing those snug fitting jeans and tight running gear and…. looking like that around the place!” His hand sweeps over Steve’s body as he speaks. The toned muscles automatically flex as Steve reacts to the implied undertones. 

Steve drops his head when he feels a blush sweep over his cheeks causing Loki to reach out and place a hand on his forearm. 

Licking his lips, Loki declares, “I think you fill your jeans, running gear and uniform beautifully! And if that makes Stark’s pants too tight let him buy larger ones.”

“Not helping, Loki.” Steve whispers.

Loki laughs as he runs his fingers through the back of the blonde hair. Steve twists his, still lowered, head to look up sideways at Loki. The innocent look on the god’s face makes Steve smile and he forgets his blush. “You’re the worst!”

“And you love me for it!” Loki teases. The mischievous sparkle in Loki's eyes makes Steve smile.

Natasha and Sam snort in laughter behind them. Steve turns to scowl at them but stops when he feels long fingers intertwine with his; drawing his attention to their owner. 

Loki steps closer to the Captain. “Do you think they’ve figured out they were wasting their time yet?” he asks as `that cat who got the cream look` breaks out over his face. 

“I don’t know!” Steve answers. He's drawing strength and encouragement from their intertwined fingers and the look in the deep pools of green. “Maybe we should leave them in no doubt!” 

With that Steve reaches up and his lips meet Loki’s in a long sensual kiss. The sound of Tony’s guffaw and Sam’s whistle fade into the background as long arms wrap around the slim waist and the kiss deepens.


End file.
